


Enhanced

by Urcutestnightmare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Overthinking, Platonic Relationships, Video Format: Streaming, dreamnap, facecam, kinda based on one of sapnaps tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urcutestnightmare/pseuds/Urcutestnightmare
Summary: Attention. His face got so much attention. God, his face was everywhere and all over the internet. All the little flaws that usually didn’t bother him were now being analysed by people all over the internet. Worst of all, by complete strangers.Or, Sapnap does a stream with his facecam on and gets a little insecure after.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 337





	Enhanced

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I wrote as a request from a friend, as always, this is only based on their characters and not about the real persons, please don't shove this fanfiction into their faces in any way, if either of them states that they are uncomfortable with such stories, I will immediately take it down.  
> Enjoy!

Sapnap had never been the guy to be too insecure about his looks or showing himself online. Still, he didn’t like his face to be in the centre of the attention, that’s why he preferred streaming on Twitch without face cam.

He felt himself enjoying it more since he didn’t have to worry a single bit about his appearance, his facial expressions or his reactions.

But also, the boy knew all too well that almost everyone always asked him to stream with his webcam on. All over Twitter he was mentioned in tweets asking when he’d do that kind of stream the next time again.

So, getting annoyed more and more about the questions and accusations, he decided to finally stream Minecraft while showing his face.

All the fans were super hyped, being excited that the American heard their wishes and even gave them what they wanted.

During the stream, he wasn’t really uncomfortable, the few inappropriate donations weren’t new after all and he managed to brush them off with ease. He even enjoyed it. But still, already while streaming, he didn’t see any real advantages in turning his face cam on, so he told himself to not do this again, for a while at least. It was just another confirmation to his opinion.

“Bye everyone, thanks for stopping by and watching this stream, I’ll raid Eret, so all the raiders spam “Sapling” in his chat. Bye!”

Hearing the familiar noise his computer made when ending the stream, he sighed and stretched; sitting 3 hours straight in a chair wasn’t too comfortable after all.

He got up, but plopped down onto his bed seconds after while holding his phone and scrolling through his timeline, liking a tweet here and there. It was something he always did after streaming, just to see if he had missed anything important while being on Twitch.

Again, the boy didn’t really have any problems with showing his face, but seeing screenshots of his face everywhere really started to bother him.

It was almost as if his appearance became more important than the actual content of the stream itself, and he really didn’t like it.

And let’s not talk about all the fake HD pictures of him, enhanced so they had better quality, but the American hated how these methods of enhancing almost disfigured him, in some of them he didn’t even saw the same person he did when he looked into his mirror in the morning.

Scrolling further and further his vision got flooded with images of him, newly made memes and just everything with his face on it.

Frustrated and even more annoyed, Sapnap almost threw his phone next to him onto his bed and brought his hands to his face, massaging circles on his temples.

Attention. His face got so much attention. God, his face was everywhere and all over the internet. All the little flaws that usually didn’t bother him were now being analysed by people all over the internet. Worst of all, by complete _strangers_.

Letting the facts sink in and realizing that popularity really had its downsides, the boy was getting more and more uncomfortable every second.

After he peeked one more time at his timeline and saw even _more_ pictures of his face, he made an impulsive decision, not bothering to think about consequences.

He rushed to his computer, opened twitch.tv and simply pressed the “delete” button of his last vod, of the stream he had ended about a quarter of an hour earlier.

No content creator should actually have to think about the consequences of deleting a saved stream on twitch, but maybe the popularity or the uncomfortable feeling as well as the insecurity that started to creep up inside the boy were the reasons why he _did_ care.

After remaining seated on his gaming chair and staring on the twitch site in front of him for a while, he decided he wanted to talk to somebody about it.

He wanted to tell somebody how much it bothered him and he wanted to rant about the fact that his face got more important than the stream. He knew though, that making another impulsive decision and tweeting about it would just create another drama and Twitter definitely had enough of that.

So, to whom do you talk in that situation? Maybe someone that has experience with streaming, is pretty (and that is an understatement) popular himself and so happens to be one of the boy’s best friends?

He opened discord, seeing that the little dot under Dream’s icon was showing that the older boy wasn’t online right now.

But it’s always worth giving a try, maybe he’s just not on his PC right now.

After just a few rings, the blonde boy actually picked up, much to Sapnap’s liking.

“Hey, what’s up? Any particular reason you’re calling me?”, said the all too familiar voice through the boy’s speakers.

“Hey, man, uhm… I just need someone to rant to right now.”, he added a little chuckle knowing how stupid that must sound.

“Oh, ok, sure go ahead, what’s the matter?”

“So, you know how I ended a face cam stream half an hour ago?”

“Yes”

“Well, let’s just say it bothers me a bit much that now my face can be seen literally all over the Internet, especially Twitter. Like my whole timeline is being flooded by these stupid screenshots of me and I hate it.”

“Any reason why particularly after this stream? I mean you’ve done face cam streams before, so”

“No idea, just I feel like my face and my appearance became more important and relevant than the content of the stream itself and I kind of regret turning my face cam on in the first place.”

“To be honest, I don’t have much experience in that area, you know, considering that I haven’t even showed my face yet, but I think that it’s ok to feel a little insecure at times and in my opinion, all these people who tweet something about your face are probably just complimenting it and being happy that they finally got what they want, I mean, I’ve seen tweets everywhere asking for you to do another face cam stream, so I guess you may be just overthinking it. Sure, there’ll always be hate as well but look, even I get hate and people don’t even know how I look. And if you’re really not comfortable with showing your face any more, please don’t feel pressured to do another one of these streams, if you want to gain popularity, that is not a necessity, speaking from experience.”

And even though Sapnap couldn’t see the face of the boy on the other end of the line, considering his soft chuckle, he knew dream had a soft and small smile on his lips. Knowing that, he couldn't help but also start smiling, just a tiny bit at least.

He thought more about his friend’s advice and maybe dream wasn’t actually that wrong, maybe the people on Twitter were actually just happy about the fact that he finally did a face cam stream. Sure, there would always be people to judge him, make fun of his appearance and send hate. But that wasn’t anything unusual and happened to the most perfect person, he just probably wasn’t used to suddenly being so popular and got overwhelmed because Twitter though it’d be a good idea to put all of these tweets at once into his time line.

Finally, a better mood also started to bloom inside the Texan boy and he was happy he confided to Dream; guess he really was a good friend after all.

They continued talking and laughing about everything they came up with for another hour, maybe more, Sapnap didn’t really bother to look at the time.

All he knew, was that his mood had lightened up significantly after the call and he found the strength and the right words to address one of his problems without causing any more drama on this blue bird app.

* * *


End file.
